narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Kira
~~In progress~~ ''Mirai Kira is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure, she is the leader of the Mirai clan, the Mirai clan can travel in time, not all members can travel in time to infinity, only the chosen one who will give birth Dragon of time and the Dragon of time can travel without limits. Kira is the chosen one of the dragon of time and can travel as he sees fit.'' Background Kira was born on March 3rd, she is the daughter of Mirai Clan leader Mirai Hideo and Uzumaki Kaya. Her first name was chosen by the Mirai clan, who hated the fact that their leader was married to someone other than a member of the Nara clan, so he named her Kira to make her a bloodthirsty killer who "would make it clear that a child with a different couple could only be a madman." When she was eight months old the village was attacked by Kyubi his father died trying to stop the disaster before it started, he was found among the Anbu victims outside the safe house where Kushina, Minato and Naruto were located. The clan was subsequently hated because they could have gone back in time, and it was especially Kira who was hated because being the chosen one of the dragon she could have made go back in time the members of her clan to infinity if she had more chakra. After the disaster Kira's mother adopted Miya, the daughter of her best friends who had also died in battle, Kira was harassed as a child like Naruto, blamed her for not having prevented Kyubi from destroying a large part of Konoha village, she still made friends, such as Shikamaru, Miko or Sakura or Kana or Naruto. She was very close to Miya and they are still, Miya one day was sad because Kira's dream was to travel back in time to save as many people as possible except that when a member of the Mirai clan leaves to go back in time, everyone forgets her except people sharing the same blood.... So she cut her hand and hers, she poured a little of her blood and said to him:"So we share the same blood now" She was reassured and they didn't talk about it anymore. One evening when she walked home with Miya and saw Naruto sitting on the swing in front of the academy, she went to him and asked him what was going on because he looked sad, it was only when he lifted her head up that she saw he was covered with wounds, she took her arm and took him with her to the school infirmary. She took the time to take care of him to bandage his arm which was covered in blue and healed him with medical ninjusu the wounds which would be visible with a long-sleeved dress and while he told him everything that people said about him she replied:"Don't pay attention to what he says about you, they don't know you... Someday you'll prove them wrong." She then joined Team 12 with Aiko Uzumaki and Keisuke Ginkichi, Aiko is a seal and Doton specialist while Keisuke masters the Ginton (Silver Release). Their Sensei Masahiro Sarutobi is the nephew of the third Hokage and an ex-friend of Orochimaru, he bears the cursed mark because he was one of the first attempts of Orochimaru. They trained hard and had to fight many times against the Shinobi of the village of Kumogakure. They killed them without hesitation. During the Chuunin examination she had to face Gaara of the sand, she was only able to get out of it thanks to the Kanton she returned in the past to avoid the said boy. While the attack on Konoha had begun it protected from far away thanks to a clone Kakashi and Guy, and went back many times in time for Naruto to beat him. She also protected Aiko and Keisuke from Suna's ninjas. Personality Appearance Part I Skill Part I Part II Epilogy Quotes